marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
General Haywood (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Camp Lehigh, New Jersey | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Military General | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joe Simon; Jack Kirby | First = Captain America Comics #5 | Last = Captain America Comics #50 | HistoryText = General Haywood was a member of the United States Army during World War II, and was assigned to Camp Lehigh for the duration of his career. Under his command were Private Steve Rogers and James Barnes, who were secretly Captain America and Bucky. For the most part, it appeared that Haywood was unaware of the heroes double identity. 1941 In his first recorded appearance he traveled to Honolulu, Hawaii taking Steve Rogers and James Barnes as his orderlies. When Steve and James rushed off to stop the Imperial Japanese super-sub known as the Dragon of Death as Captain America and Bucky, Haywood noticed the pairs absence. When they returned, he reprimanded them for abandoning their posts and advised them that they would be assigned to K.P. duty when they returned to Virginia . 1942 Sometime later, General Haywood oversaw a competition between the various squads at Camp Lehigh. Presenting an award to the winners Haywood completely missed how the squads captain almost saluted him with a "Heil Hitler", as the squad had been completely replaced by Nazi spies. This was spotted by Steve Rogers who as Captain America attempted to spy on the spies, but was caught in a gun fight with one of them. When the spy got away, Captain America recovered his German rifle and presented his findings to General Haywood. Haywood was surprised to meet Captain America, having previously believed the hero to be a myth and demanded that he be detained for questioning. Captain America broke free from Haywood's men and later exposed the Nazi spies as impostors. Deployed with the troops to a Pacific island, General Haywood was captured by Japanese spy Mysto the Magician and rescued by Captain America and Bucky who also saved the camp from attack from Japanese bombers. When Gotham City is invaded by what appear to be Martians (in reality Nazi impostors) James Barnes attempts to warn the army to defend the city. Sgt. Duffy does not believe the boy and is about to punish him when General Haywood confirms what Barnes has come to warn them after hearing the "Martians" demands over the radio . Later, when FBI agent Betty Ross comes to Camp Lehigh asking for a military escort to investigate strange happenings in the town of Valley Port, Haywood assigns Steve Rogers to be her escort. When the recently unearth Sub-Earth Men are manipulated by the Spook to go to war against the United States, General Haywood leads the counter attack until Captain America stops the fighting and brokers a peace deal. Dispatched to California to stop a Japanese invasion led by the Mock Mikado, General Haywood and his men arrive just after Captain America and Bucky defeated the enemy and turned him over to Sgt. Duffy . Later on that year General Haywood led his troops in India where they clashed with Imperial Japanese sympathizer the Fakir who was defeated with the help of Captain America and Bucky. 1943 Although usually collected, General Haywood lost his temper the day that Sgt. Duffy ran into him while chasing after Steve Rogers -- erroneously believing Steve and Private Joe Dawson were responsible for a sneezing hot sauce gag. Haywood then ordered Duffy to send three men up to the top of Vampire Mountain to set up a spot light. This mission led to Captain America clashing with the Vampire known as Count Varnis . Bringing troops to New Guinea, General Haywood and his men fought Imperial Japanese forces on that front. He also prepared the troops for a visit by General Douglas MacArthur. During the course of this deployment, Haywood was present when Captain America and Bucky thwarted an attempt by Japanese soldier Kuhomai from assassinating MacArthur by blowing up the base with TNT . Relocating the Solomon Islands, General Haywood was given orders to locate a hidden Japanese base, to this end he sought the assistance of Captain America to locate the hideout and destroy it . While still on the Pacific, General Haywood attempted to convince natives of an island of strategic importance to let them build a base, and found that the natives did not want anything to do with either the United States or the Japanese. However, this soon changed when the natives suddenly allowed the Japanese to build a base on the land, troubling Haywood especially when troops on a good will mission did not return. These concerns were overheard by Steve Rogers who as Captain America liberated the island after discovering a Japanese agent was posing as the natives medicine man. Later, General Haywood became disturbed when the corpses of tortured soldiers were parachuted onto their base by Japanese commander Kioto to mock the United States Army. Although Haywood figured it would take months to find out what island the Japanese were keeping the captured soldiers, Captain America and Bucky were able to find it and tip off the military to air bomb it and rescue the prisoners . Next, General Haywood once more sought out the aid of Captain America. This time he gave Cap orders to travel to Nazi occupied France and assist French gorilla fighters in the area eliminate the Nazi operative known as the Vulture . Taking his troops along the Chinese/Burma boarder, General Haywood and his men were ambushed by Japanese forces led by the supposed Chinese traitor Mother Wong, unaware that she is a double agent working for the Chinese army. The attack costs the troop the loss of 21 soldiers and the destruction of all the crated planes they were transporting. 1944 Posted in India again, General Haywood and his troops are given security detail for a meeting between Princess Ramasi and the viceroy to India. Haywood is unaware that Ramasi is really a Japanese spy who has manipulated local Diacots to eliminate the viceroy. When the Diacots kill the viceroy's secretary by mistake, Haywood sends Steve Rogers and James Barnes along with other soldiers to patrol the area. As Captain America and Bucky the pair took down Ramasi's operation . Returning to the South Pacific, Haywood's command is stricken by blood that is tainted with Leucopedesis (also known as White Gangrene) by some unknown source and dispatches Captain America and Bucky to the Red Cross hospital in Australia to learn the source of the tainted blood. Later, before he can discipline Steve Rogers and James Barnes for being out late the night before, he is told that Mr Morley -- the administrator in charge of areas occupied by the United States military -- has gone missing while out on a walk. Overhearing this, Steve and James go searching for Morley as Captain America and Bucky, rescuing him from Nazi scientist Dr. Agony. Although their intention was to try and get out of trouble with Haywood, and despite saving Morley, the two went out without orders and Haywood then charged them to clean-up duty for going AWOL. Returning to the United States, General Haywood is called to Washington to help investigating the escape of Japanese prisoners of war and the theft of airplane parts. When he learns that an oil line passing through Death Valley has been tapped, he agrees to have the military assist the FBI in the investigation. General Haywood was next invited by his old colleague Bryce to his newest attraction the House of Pranks. He was soon became a target of the Jester of Death an old classmate of Bryce seeking deadly revenge for a prank played on him years ago. Haywood was rescued by Captain America and Bucky. When a lighthouse assistant offered a meteorite fragment with destructive capabilities to the highest bidder, Haywood sent some men to prevent the Nazis and Japanese from obtaining the meteor. Ultimately, Captain America and Bucky destroyed the meteor insuring that it did not fall into the wrong hands. When reports of a massive floating city shooting bombers out of the sky in the Atlantic, Haywood sends Captain America and Bucky to investigate. The pair discover the island is overrun by Nazis and help the people liberate their land. Later, in Europe, Haywood is among the military brass invited for dinner by the Baron of Horror Castle. The Baron is really a Nazi spy who drugs Haywood and the others and attempts to transport them to Nazi Germany to learn military secrets but they are rescued by Captain America and Bucky. 1945 Deployed to India, General Haywood learns of the supposed resurrection of the Prophet of Hate and begins prepping his troops for a revolt by the Indian people under the Prophet's guidance, however Captain America and Bucky expose the "prophet" as a Japanese spy. In order to stop terrorist for hire Black Hand, Haywood sends an agent to infiltrate his organization. The agent is discovered and killed by Black Hand and his men, but Black Hand is eventually stopped by Captain America and Bucky. Haywood is next sent to investigate why American war factories are suddenly sinking into the ground. He is captured by the Japanese agent the Yellow Claw and his Mole Men and is rescued by Captain America and Bucky. When Sgt. Duffy and other soldiers are caught in an explosion planted by Nazi operative Professor Todt, Haywood sends Steve Rogers to identify bodies. In his last recorded appearance, General Haywood was in command of a unit in India. When his officers were being struck blind by Japanese spy Puri Genrami he enlisted the aid of Captain America (William Nasland) and Bucky (Fred Davis) to solve the mystery. Haywood's subsequent activities after the war are unrecorded. | Powers = None | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = In many of his appearances, General Haywood's rank is erroneously stated as Colonel, Captain, and Major. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}